


Burgers

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Morgan Stark is Darcy Lewis, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Morgan has Burgers.





	Burgers

Today was her birthday, she hadn't told her parents or anyone else just taken herself from the Tower, down through New York, she stopped at several places. Places that she remembered her mother mentioning her father had loved them.

She stopped at the little Shwarma place that the Avengers had stopped at after the Battle for New York, she stopped by the place that her father had ordered his wedding cake from, the place that he used to hide from Pepper when she was was angry at him for missing a meeting.

Then she went to Central Park, her father had taken her here once, she hardly remembered it, but she remembered him carrying her on his shoulder, remembered reaching out for the branches and almost touching them. He had brought a small basket and they had picnicked on the grass and she'd fallen asleep and he'd wrapped her up in the blanket and carried her back.

She remembered the spot, even though it had been only once.

Now she sat herself on the blanket she'd knitted with Uncle Bucky the year she turned thirteen, red with golden edges and blue Arc reactors in the center of each square.

She pulled her blue and silver basket to her and slowly pulled out her treats.

She assembled her burgers carefully, just the way her father always had and she set one opposite her and then she started in on her own, the burger before her remaining uneaten, wrapped pristinely in saran wrap as hers slowly disappeared.

This had become a tradition since she arrived in this time, she'd come here to Central Park and picnic alone under the tree her father had once sat beside her. It had been a silly little thing then, a distraction while her mother put the final touches on a Birthday Surprise at Stark Tower. And now it was a tradition she kept all alone in this time where her father was still alive.

And she loved that he was alive, loved that he would sit and laugh with her, would tinker and build with her. 

Some times they would be working together and he would just stop, roll his chair back and he'd watch her go, there was almost a sense of awe when he watched her create, a sense of wonder, like he couldn't believe she existed, like he couldn't believe that she was his.

She'd get embarrassed about it some days, more often when Dr. Banner came to watch her work.

Dr. Banner had been under the same impression as everyone else, that she was just some lowly Intern, that she could keep up with Tony Stark and himself amazed them all, though Jane had rolled her eyes at them and said that she'd known there was more to Morgan than Morgan presented, after all Morgan had in fact corrected her equations on occasion.

After her burger was finished, Morgan pulled two slices of chocolate blueberry cake from the basket, one again wrapped up tightly and remaining so. 

She ate slowly, ignoring the almost pity that strangers sent her way. 

When she finished eating Morgan sat for an hour longer, remembering the way her father had chased her around until she'd collapsed on their blanket, where he'd tickled her until she was out of breath from laughter, where he had tucked her in close and told her stories about the Avengers until she'd fallen asleep, her dreams filled with Captain America's Patriotic Frisbee, and the loud roars of the Hulk smashing his way through New York, the sound of Iron Man's repulsers and rockets blasting AC/DC through his speakers.

Oh, how she missed him, the man that had been her father, the one that this Tony Stark would never be. She could pretend, he was genetically the same but sometimes she looked at him and her heart broke, and it hurt that she was disappointed at the man in front of her for not being the man that had raised her for five short years. 

She felt guilty for it, for wishing that he was her real father, felt guilt that she wished him that pain because her father had been betrayed and left behind and he'd still been so forgiving and kind and loving. She didn't remember ever hearing him raise his voice in a yell unless it was filled with fear and panic as well when she was doing something dangerous. He'd never gotten mad at her and he had always, always made time for her, even when he was busy. 

If she had wanted a story in the middle of a conference call with Stark Industries then the Board of Stark Industries got to hear Tony Stark read 'Sheep and Jeep' to his little girl as many times as she wanted him to.

Morgan packed up her things with care, taking the burger and cake and passing them off to a man that she knew was homeless, smiling at him as he thanked her.

Morgan paused at a small pond, remembering her father teaching her how to skip rocks on the surface, and Morgan pulled one of the gold tipped red roses from her hair and sent it onto to lake.

"Happy Birthday to me." She whispered to herself before she headed back to Stark Tower.

This day was for her, her and her father and she'd keep the significance of this day to herself for now, perhaps forever.

The day she had first met her father and the day she lost him too.

\-----

A/n: Well, shit. I did not mean to have Tony die on the day Morgan was born, I suppose it could also be the day of the funeral.

I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, it was supposed to be a fluffy story where Darcy/Morgan spent her birthday with Agent and then Darcy/Morgan ended up eating alone in Central Park.

How does that even happen?

Please don't yell at me.


End file.
